


The King's Mistress

by wakeupflawless



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Also known as Mistress AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boss Bitch Beth, Criminal Underworld, Dark, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Talking, beth wears lingerie most of the time, but he also loves consent so dont worry, some violence, somewhat dark rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupflawless/pseuds/wakeupflawless
Summary: She can tell Rio is very much considering this new offer. She leans forward, trying to guess Rio’s response from the thoughtful look on his face. She’s surprised when his gaze flits to her momentarily. Usually she’s just a background art piece to admire once business had been conducted.“I’ll agree to those terms,” Rio says finally, some of the tension leaking from the atmosphere. “Under one condition.”Andre leans back in his chair, his shoulders slumping slightly. “What’s that?”“I get to spend a night with her.”ORAU where Beth is the mistress of Toronto's most powerful drug lord. When the new King of Detroit comes to strike a deal, she unwillingly finds herself becoming one of the bargaining chips.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 107
Kudos: 424





	The King's Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, it's the author of Irresistible, why hasn't she updated her Highschool AU yet?? Well my friends... tis because of this massive brainchild that has been in my head for over a week. I haven't been able to think about writing anything else and thus I present to you my Mistress AU. Shouts out to HereLiesBethBoland for being an AMAZING beta, I owe her my life... or a Starbucks giftcard. 
> 
> Song inspo for this fic/brio in general: Double by Blackbear.
> 
> PS: Images for Beth's lingerie and Rio's hotel room at the end.

Beth huffs, inspecting her long nails with a sigh. She’d had them done just three days prior, and one of the crystals has _already_ fallen off the acrylic tip of her pointer finger. Why her usual nail technician hadn’t been available that day, she still doesn’t know. She pays good money for her nails, she expects them to last.

Well.

It’s not _her_ money, per se. But she has more than earned it, she thinks. Riding cowgirl, reverse cowgirl _and_ sucking dick damn near every night is no easy feat, plus, it’s hard on her knees. She’s only twenty nine; she shouldn’t be having knee problems this young.

Bad knees or not, she lives the good life. She’s spoiled beyond belief, drinks the best champagne money can buy, and gets to dress in the latest designer fashions. Not to mention she pays up front for all her little sister’s college education and can equally spoil her girlfriends.

Still.

Something has been missing for a while. It’s not anything material, because she has everything she could ever need. No. It’s something more. It’s a purpose. She’s realized over the years that her life lacks purpose. How many valuable brain cells has she lost from being a rich man’s pet?

Beth sighs inwardly. She shouldn’t complain because she has it so easy compared to others. But she’s also not so short sighted. Her birthday is fast approaching, and soon she’ll be thirty. She doesn’t look or feel any different than she did at twenty, but time is a cruel mistress. 

_Soon_ , she thinks, _I’ll have wrinkles and my boobs will sag. Soon, I’ll be pushed aside for someone younger and more beautiful._

These thoughts have haunted her for the past few months. In Andre’s world, Beth’s only value is her beauty. She holds power because of it, but that power is fleeting, and easily replaced. She controls his household, ordering his men around as if they are ants beneath her red Louboutin pumps. All she has to do is snap her fingers and the world can be placed at her feet.

_Not for much longer_.

“What do you think, my love?”

Beth snaps her attention to the scene in front of her, a bored look on her beautiful face. She takes in the room, casually reclining on a red chaise lounge. A young man kneels before them with blood pouring down his face. His hands are tied behind his back, and a look of terror flashes across his features. 

“Oh baby, I don’t know,” Beth says innocently, widening her blue eyes, “He _is_ cute. But… whatever you think is best,”

“You hear that? My girl thinks you should be spared.”

The young man looks at Beth gratefully, a shaky smile coming across his lips…

He’s too distracted to be aware of what comes next. A loud gunshot. Blood splatter. His body falls sideways onto the hardwood floor, his grateful eyes now vacant.

_Idiot_ . Beth thinks, not even blinking at the gruesome sight before her. The kid had been stealing, yes, but he wasn’t the mastermind. There’s somebody else behind the scenes, setting the plots and pulling the strings. If it were up to Beth she’d have… _persuaded_ that information out of the kid first. Then put a bullet between his eyes for good measure.

Nevertheless.

Giving suggestions isn’t her department. She’d learned very quickly that her job is to sit still, smile and look pretty. But while she’s sitting still, smiling and looking pretty, she’s _paying attention_. She’s been paying attention for 10 years; knows the ins and outs of the business, the key players, the opportunities and threats. She might act like an airhead, but the reality is, she’s sat in on nearly every business meeting or dealing for the past decade. Nobody has ever paid her any mind, except to leer at her body.

She’s Elizabeth Marks, mistress to Andre Bernard, Toronto’s most feared and powerful drug dealer. At his side for a decade, the duo is practically inseparable. He shows her off like his prized trophy, allowing his followers and peers to fawn over her beauty. His possessiveness however, is unmatched. Andre has made it clear that any man who touches her will eat a bullet, and because of this, he’s the only man she’s been with in ten years.

She’s the safest a woman can be in this underworld empire. Her only threat is Andre himself, and she figured out long ago how to handle his temperament and mood swings. She can read him like an open book, his facial expressions, his body language, hell, even the way he furrows his brows.

Andre is twenty years her senior. They met when she was nineteen, struggling to get by as a bartender in Detroit at a strip club. He’d come into the club wearing a three-piece suit, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. The strippers had swarmed, fawning over him, dollar signs flashing in their eyes as they took in his Rolex and gold chain.

They’d locked eyes while Beth had been scurrying to make him and his entourage martinis.

That’s how it all started. Ten years later she lives in his house in Toronto, spends his money as if it grows on trees, and drives a Ferrari.

Beth had never pictured herself living a life of luxury. At heart she’s a poor girl from the inner city, with an absent father and a deadbeat mother, having to rely on her wits alone to survive. Looking at her now, no one would ever know where she truly came from. Only Andre and a few of his inner circle know her origin story. Everyone else assumes she’s the daughter of a wealthy businessman or politician. How wrong they are.

Andre had been handsome when they first met, handsome in a powerful way. He carried himself with confidence and swagger, and still does. But his body had gotten softer over the years, his thick black hair thinning out, putting on a few extra notches on his belt.

She watches with a flicker of guilt as the body of the young, nameless man is dragged away in a tarp. He was her younger sister’s age, too young to be involved in their criminal underworld. Pushing the thought away into the back of her brain, she examines the blood stained floor instead. She really wished Andre would stop ordering executions in their house. The blood was truly a pain in the ass for the maids to clean.

And in her opinion, not that it matters, inviting guests into their home is a breach of security. It allowed potential enemies to get the lay of the land and study the security in place. But Andre is an arrogant bastard who prefers to conduct business on his own turf. To his credit, no one had successfully breached their security - although many had tried. 

She sighs, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The whole day had been quite boring. Andre had always enjoyed hosting his “court” in the great hall of the house. He even sat on a throne-like chair placed on a pedestal, Beth’s customary chaise placed strategically beside him where she’d lounge most days like a trophy. 

“Are we almost done?” she asks, whining in a high-pitched tone that isn’t her own, sticking out her bottom lip. “I want to go out,”

Andre chuckles, glancing down at her with amusement, his eyes filling with adoration.

“Not yet, my love. I have one more visitor arriving momentarily.” 

Beth sighs again, reclining down further into the cushions. She glances over at Andre’s men who are armed to the teeth with assault rifles. She smirks at the youngest one, causing him to clear his throat awkwardly. 

Flirting with his men has been a favorite pastime of hers. The older ones know to pay her no mind, but the younger soldiers can’t help themselves.

“Who is it?” she asks, inspecting her nails once more.

She assumes it’s some boring old businessman or associate. An old fool who will eye her breasts and lick his cracked lips at her. She shivers slightly. All the players in this game are old, ugly or sadistic. At least Andre isn’t half-bad. He hasn’t been able to give her an orgasm in years, but that’s something she can easily take care of herself. His demands in the bedroom are fairly vanilla as well.

“A very important man from Detroit,” he says endearingly. Her head snaps up at the mention of her hometown, and he chuckles slightly. “Remember when we met?”

“How could I forget?” Beth asks, making her voice sound breathless.

Andre looks like he wants to blow off the meeting entirely and drag her to the bedroom. Usually Beth wouldn’t mind, but now she’s curious about this stranger from Detroit.

She lets him eye-fuck her, lowering her gaze down to her chest, twisting slightly to give him a better view of her heaving breasts through the lace of her lingerie. He growls softly, leaning over to get a better look.

The moment is interrupted as the door opens. Beth tears her eyes away from Andre, glancing toward the figure that’s walking towards them.

She’s always been an expert in hiding her emotions, but she’s completely thrown for a loop as she takes in the man before her.

He’s young, around her age, tall and lean with tan skin and short cropped hair. A thick layer of stubble lines his face, making him look older than he is. A silver nose ring shines in his left nostril, and he has multiple rings on his long fingers. The most noticeable feature is a giant eagle tattoo that spreads across his throat, its wings disappearing behind his neck.

He hasn’t exactly dressed for the occasion, donning a simple black hoodie and tight black jeans. She eyes his shoes critically; Balenciaga sneakers. She sniffs. At least he has somewhat good taste.

Despite his bad boy/alternative style, he can’t hide his pretty-boy face. Take away the tat and bling, put him in a Ralph Lauren polo and khakis and he’d look like the son of a wealthy investment banker that frequents their country club.

But try as she might to mentally criticize him, Beth can’t help the tingling in her tummy when he lays his dark brown eyes on her, smirking slightly. She’s suddenly hyper aware that she’s laid out on the chaise lounge, her lingerie barely covering her skin. Despite her body’s internal reaction, she keeps her outward appearance neutral, regarding him with the same cold, bored look she gives all the other visitors.

The young man stands before them casually, yet confidently, his hands shoved in his pockets, looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world. His cronies stand a few steps behind him, large guys with tattoos and muscles. Beth’s not impressed. She sees henchmen like that every day.

“Rio,” Andre greets warmly, actually standing up out of his chair to shake the young man’s hand. Beth raises her eyebrows, surprised at the uniquely warm greeting for a man they’ve never met. “How was the trip up?”

“Easy,” The man, _Rio_ , responds lazily. His voice is low and smooth as butter; an instant panty dropper. Beth regards him carefully. She can tell he is used to getting what he wants from people.

“Fetch the man a seat,” Andre says, waving to one of his men.

Another noteworthy action, she muses. Andre normally prefers to keep his new visitors standing while he sits before them, ensuring that the power dynamic in the room is always in his corner. Beth is instantly curious. What is so special about a man so young? She sits up slightly, letting her silk robe gently fall off her shoulder. She can see Rio’s eyes track the movement hungrily.

He has a good poker face, Beth thinks, but she can always tell when a man wants her. Rio is no exception.

“How’s business?” Andre asks as the two men settle comfortably in their seats. 

Rio’s legs are splayed wide, his hands clasped casually in front of him. He looks like the picture of poise. But Beth notices his shoulders tense slightly. The movement is subtle, and soon it’s gone.

He’s nervous.

She glances over at Andre. He’s smiling broadly at his guest, but his right hand is clutching the arm of his chair a little too tightly. She can tell his smile is strained. It’s too big, he’s showing too much teeth. He hasn’t crossed his legs yet. His entire posture is off and Beth knows it.

He’s nervous, too.

Well _now_ Beth’s really interested. She leans back into her pillows again, eager for the show to start, wishing she had some popcorn.

“Business is great,” Rio replies nonchalantly, “Everything runnin’ smooth,”

“Any situations with the takeover?” Andre probes. To the outward ear he sounds casual, but Beth can tell he’s curious.

“A few,” Rio says, smirking slightly, “They all taken care of now,”

Beth frowns. Takeover? In Detroit? She racks her brain, flipping through the different business meetings and courts she’s attended for the past few months. She remembers one comment in passing from Andre’s top-ranking lieutenant. He had mentioned four weeks ago that a mob boss had been murdered in Detroit. The boss in question had been responsible for pushing cocaine and heroin throughout Midwestern America.

_Ah_.

Beth’s lip curls slightly. Andre is expanding, and he wants to do so through Detroit. She’s surprised she hasn’t heard of this plan sooner so it must be very hush-hush for her not to have known about it.

The untimely death of the Detroit mob boss meant the dawn of a new era. Andre had never been able to push his product into the States. The New York border, guarded heavily by the Armenian gangs, was a minefield. Dealing with the Armenians meant dealing with death, and Andre rightfully stayed away.

Now he has a new king he can negotiate with. One who might be more agreeable than the last. She wonders if Rio has taken over the drug empire. That must be his game. Why else kill Detroit’s drug lord?

“Handling business early,” Andre nods approvingly, “Very good,”

Beth rolls her eyes ever so slightly. Andre must really want this deal to go well if he’s flattering Rio. She wonders what kind of bargain they’re going to strike.

“I always do,” Rio says lightly. Beth detects a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

She studies him carefully. He’s defensive because he’s young, and hasn't reached his full potential yet. Killing the boss had given him a reputation and a kingdom, but anyone can kill a king, not everyone can maintain the peace and keep control amidst the ensuing chaos. He must have enormous amounts of pressure on his shoulders. She wonders how many attempts there have been on his life in the past month. Kingdoms are ripe for the taking when the old leader falls. The new leader must establish himself quickly, lest he suffer the fate of his predecessor.

The only conclusion she can draw based on these clues is that Rio needs an ally, a powerful one at that. But Andre would never send his soldiers to fight in a battle for a foreign king… unless Rio agrees to keep the border open and let the drugs flow freely.

“When we spoke on the phone you said you had a proposal for me,” Andre says, getting down to business. “Please elaborate,”

Rio shifts lightly in his chair, Beth’s eyes are on him like a hawk, looking for any other signs of weakness.

“Drugs ain’t my game,” he says. “I can open up Detroit’s border for you, ensure safe passage of your trucks into the States. My guys won’t stop ‘em.”

Beth turns to Andre, whose tight grip on his chair has let up slightly. He nods curtly, a sign that he is pleased with the proceedings.

“Go on,”

“But in return I want 20% off the top from each truckload that enters my territory,” Rio continues at the sound of Andre’s annoyed grunt. “Also no more tax on my warehouse up here.” 

_Warehouse..._ Beth thinks…

Suddenly it all clicks. A year ago, Andre had ordered a raid on a warehouse near the border; had sent his men in, guns blazing. The warehouse had been full of cash. Fake cash… Cash that had been printed in Canada and driven into Michigan and laundered through various businesses.

Andre had imposed a tax on said warehouse. In order to operate in his territory they had to pay 10% of all the cash that printed. But in clean bills, of course. Beth remembers Andre smirking into the phone as she lay in their bed as he set the terms to the mysterious caller on the end of the line. He had fucked her enthusiastically that night, lasting longer than usual.

“Ten percent to cross the border,” Andre growls, his brows furrowing, “And the tax on the warehouse stays,”

Beth scoffs slightly. As if Rio would agree to those terms. But she knows Andre is low-balling, willing to meet in the middle.

“Nah,” Rio says, leaning forward in his seat, “Twenty percent to cross the border, no more tax. That’s my offer,”

Twenty percent is steep, in Beth’s opinion, but she knows the American market’s demand for cocaine has sky rocketed in the last few years. It had gone out of fashion in the 1970’s and 80’s, but is making a comeback among the youth of America. The amount of money Andre could be making from cocaine alone in the Midwest is staggering.

Rio holds all the power in the current position, Beth knows. Going through Detroit is the fastest and safest way to transfer product across the border. She sits up slightly, eager to hear Andre’s next offer.

“Twelve percent to cross the border,” Andre counters, “and five percent tax on the warehouse.”

Rio ponders the offer for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Beth can tell this is a game to him. He’s simply pretending to ponder Andre’s offer in order to build the tension in the room, and reclaim the power.

“Fifteen percent to cross the border,” Rio concedes. “Two percent tax on the warehouse.”

Andre’s face turns red and his eyes narrow as the tension in the air grows so thick, you could cut it with a knife. “Thirteen percent to cross the border, five percent tax!”

Beth’s head whips to Rio, enjoying the verbal tennis match and metaphorical pissing contest. She hasn’t seen Andre this worked up in years and she is loving every second of it.

“You just wastin’ my time,” Rio says, standing, “How about you go deal with the Armenians at the New York border?”

_Well that’s a low blow,_ Beth thinks. But he’s not wrong. She thinks at this point Andre is being greedy. He should take the deal and be content to make millions in profit from the American market.

“Stop,” Andre growls through clenched teeth, “Fifteen percent to cross the border, three percent tax.” 

She can tell Rio is very much considering this new offer. She leans forward, trying to guess Rio’s response from the thoughtful look on his face. She’s surprised when his gaze flits to her momentarily. Usually she’s just a background art piece to admire once business had been conducted.

“I’ll agree to those terms,” Rio says finally, some of the tension leaking from the atmosphere. “Under one condition.”

Andre leans back in his chair, his shoulders slumping slightly. “What’s that?”

“I get to spend a night with her.” 

It doesn’t immediately register with Beth that he had gestures toward _her_. She truly must look dumb in this moment, because she’s wondering who in the hell Rio is talking about.

Beth laughs under her breath. _As if_. Rio certainly isn’t the first to suggest a night with her. Andre consistently turns down requests from men trying to weasel their way in between her legs. He had even shot quite a few for the mere suggestion.

_Sorry, pretty boy_ . Beth thinks. _Your brains are about to be all over this floor now_.

“Deal.” 

Beth’s jaw drops, her façade cracking. For the first time in years she lets her true emotions play across her face.

“ _What?”_ she asks sharply, sitting up quickly. She stares at Andre with wide eyes, absolutely stunned, and watches in horror as the two men come together to shake hands. Even his men lining the walls can’t hide their surprise. Some look downright envious of Rio. 

“Andre!” He ignores her pointedly, gesturing for a servant to bring them glasses of whiskey. 

The men clink glasses, and Rio’s eyes meet hers as he downs the amber liquid. He smirks darkly as he lowers his glass, licking his lips slowly.

A fire erupts inside her. She stands up from her lounge, flipping her hair behind her shoulder as she stalks out of the room through a side door. Her heels click forcefully over the marble floors as she makes her way to the master bedroom. The servants and housekeepers scurry out of her way.

She slams the door to the bedroom and knocks over an antique lamp embedded with diamonds. The lamp smashes to the floor with a satisfying crash. Beth grabs a bottle of expensive wine from the bar cart and throws it full force against the wall with a shriek. The red liquid runs down the wall like blood, collecting in a puddle on the floor.

Grabbing blindly at the bar cart, she goes to throw the next bottle, only to realize it’s bourbon. She pops off the top and takes a long gulp straight from the source. The alcohol burns her throat, and helps lessen her rage.

_Ten years._

Ten years she’s been faithful to him. Ten years she’s done everything he’s asked of her without question. Ten years she’s played the part of the bimbo mistress. She has been loyal to no one but him. And now… he repays her with betrayal. He _offers her up_ like livestock to a complete stranger. To a _gangster_ . She wants to scream, she wants to cry, she wants to _kill_ something. He might act like it, but he doesn’t _own_ her.

Beth gulps down more bourbon, and then some more until half the bottle is gone, floating deliciously in her belly.

The door opens and Andre appears. His expression is soft at first, quickly turning sour at the sight of her destruction. He stalks toward her, and she flings the bottle toward him, narrowly missing. The glass shatters against the wall.

“How dare you!” she shrieks, all pretenses gone. She’s finally letting her true emotions show. “How fucking _dare_ you!” She reaches for something else to fling at him, anything really, and her hand comes into contact with a wine glass.

“That’s enough,” he growls, grabbing and twisting her wrist with such force it makes her cry out and release the glass from her fingers. “Calm down.” 

“Calm down!” she cries, wrenching her hand away from him, “You just _sold me out_ to a fucking stranger.” 

Andre’s eyes flash, and suddenly he’s pushing her against an unstained part of the wall, his grip tight on her shoulders. There’s a burning fire in his hazel eyes that she’s only seen when he deals with rats.

“You’re mine to sell,” he whispers harshly, “And you’ll do as I say, like always.”

“I won’t,” she whispers back, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. “You don’t own me,”

He lets out a humorless laugh, “But I do,” he spits, “Where else are you gonna go, my love? What else can you be… if not my whore?”

A few tears slip out of her eyes, streaking her cheeks with black mascara smudges. “I thought you loved me,” she whispers, her voice cracking.

“I do,” he murmurs, his voice softening but his grip on her remaining firm. “Tonight you’re going to give Rio the ride of his life. And if you mess this deal up for me….” he trails off, but the threat is obvious. “You’re going to indulge his every fantasy. Let him fuck you in the ass even.”

“Andre,” she whimpers. For the first time in ten years she’s truly scared.

“Shhh, don’t worry,” he soothes her, cupping her cheek. “He won’t hurt you. He won’t disrespect me like that.” 

Disrespect _him_. What about her? She realizes that she truly is just property to him. 

“Now lie down on the bed, love. I want to remind you who you belong to before you go to his hotel.”

xxx

Beth sits at her vanity, her hand shaking slightly as she carefully applies her red lip liner. Her red hair falls in waves over her shoulders, just barely brushing against the tops of her straining breasts, which are strapped tightly into her purple bra. Her legs are covered in sheer, black thigh-high stockings that cling to the top of her thighs with a lacy elastic. Her tights are secured with a purple garter belt, which sits snugly on her waist. She opts for a flimsy matching purple thong, letting it sit low on her hips, revealing part of her soft stomach and curvy waist. The lingerie set costs more than some people’s cars. She had never worn it for Andre, saving it for a special occasion.

And this is certainly a special occasion.

She is to spend the night entertaining a stranger, catering to his every whim and desire; letting him use her as his own personal fuck-toy. Rio is young; she assumes he will be eager to go multiple rounds. Andre is never able to get it up more than once a night, and it has become harder and harder for Beth to coax orgasms out of the older man. With Rio she doubts he’ll have any trouble in that department. The young buck will probably come hard and fast, then be ready for round two just minutes later.

At least he’s attractive, _very attractive_ , and she hasn’t been sold out to an old fat man.

But… she understands old fat men. They think of women as nothing more than play things, and she can play that part easily. An old man would probably thrust a few times above her before passing out on her boobs. The entire sordid ordeal would take ten minutes at most, leaving her to get drunk off the mini bar in the hotel room. And besides, the young handsome men in this underworld were often the most sadistic because they had something to prove.

She feels a lump in her throat at that thought. Would Rio hit her? Torture her to prove a point to Andre? He could. He could do that and no one would dare come to Beth’s aid. She wonders if she’ll return home tomorrow covered in bruises and welts.

She doesn’t have enough time to do any reconnaissance on this new king of Detroit. She’s going in blind, and that scares her. Every situation she keeps under her control, whether the men around her know it or not. Rio remains a mystery, and while she is curious to solve him, she’s also terrified.

She tries to think logically. What does she know about him? She knows he’s new to power, but is an expert at negotiating and controlling a room. Besides the subtle shifts in his body language Beth picked up on during the meeting, he kept a solid poker face. He’s also confident… he’s got swag. He’s a man that demands attention, yet expects to be underestimated. He uses that to his advantage.

Usually she can tell if a man is a sadist, she’s met enough of them. She can see it in their eyes. While Rio does not strike her as one, she also knows he’s a man capable of violence. And men in their world take what they want with deadly force, innocents be damned.

She doesn’t think of herself as a pessimist, just a realist. Not many women can make it ten years in this life. She’s seen countless wives and mistresses tossed aside over the years. Women who once yielded power and wealth, cast away at the first sign of a few wrinkles. The biggest mistake she’s seen younger mistresses and girlfriends make is getting pregnant. They think they can trap a powerful man by growing his baby inside of them, but it’s the complete opposite. If there’s no ring, there’s no gain. What man wants his mistress to get fat and swollen? They had wives for that.

Over the years she has come to terms with the fact that she will never have children. Andre had made it clear that he will not divorce his wife, even though she lived hours away in Ottawa with his daughters and young son. If his wife had just given him daughters, Beth might have had a chance of becoming his wife by enticing him with the chance of a boy. Alas, his wife had gotten pregnant eight years ago, finally with a boy. An heir to Andre’s throne.

Beth likens herself to Anne Boleyn, King Henry’s mistress and eventual second wife. Anne was able to weasel her way into becoming queen, convincing Henry to divorce Katherine and crown her Queen of England. However, Anne made a fatal mistake. It wasn’t that she merely failed to provide Henry with a son, but that she’d grown too ambitious; meddling in affairs that a woman at the time shouldn’t have been. She wasn’t just content with a crown, she wanted _more_. 

Beth knows when to speak and when to keep her mouth shut. Anne Boleyn lost her head despite being Queen of England. Beth thinks of her often, and has read many historical biographies on the infamous Boleyn girl. It’s a cautionary tale. One that Beth heeds well. She knows that one slip could lead to her own head on the block.

Which is why she’ll do as Andre commands. She’ll go to Rio, and submit to his will. Then, when the dust settles, she’ll plan her revenge on the man who sold her like cattle.

xxx

The limousine pulls up to the front drive of the sprawling skyscraper. A valet attendant opens her door, and Beth steps one leg out, her trademark red-bottom Louboutin clicking onto the pavement. Her long trench coat shifts, revealing one stocking-clad leg.

“Welcome to the Four Seasons, Ms. Marks. Do you have any bags we can help you with?”

Beth regards the bellboy lazily. He’s younger than her, and eager to help. A smile plays across her red lips. He must be new. She’s been to the Four Seasons countless times for balls, dinners, brunches and luncheons. The first question a valet is supposed to ask is _“How are you today?_ ” In his eagerness he had skipped that question and when he realizes it his youthful cheeks turn slightly pink; Beth decides to cut him a break.

“I don’t have any bags… _Tommy_ ,” she says, eyeing his golden nametag. “But thank you for asking.” 

Tommy smiles at her and clears his throat. “You’re welcome, ma’am,”

She throws him a careless wink, slightly amused at the way his jaw drops. Did men have to be so predictable? An older bellman smiles graciously at her, opening the door to the lobby with a flourish. 

“Welcome,” he says. 

She’s immediately greeted by the General Manager, who extends his hand politely, bowing his head.

“Ms. Marks. We were elated when we heard you were coming. You look stunning, as always.” 

Beth giggles. “Thank you, Matthew. It’s always a pleasure to return to your hotel. And how many times must I tell you to call me Beth?”

“I’m so glad to hear it, ma’am. And just once more.” 

Beth giggles. She likes Matthew. He’s an older gentleman with graying hair and soft eyes. He’s been in the hospitality business for decades, working his way up from a dishwasher to a General Manager. She respects his hustle, and enjoys listening to the scandals that occur inside a luxury hotel.

“Your associate is waiting for you in the penthouse suite,” Matthew informs her. “Allow me to escort you.” 

“Always such a gentleman,” she teases lightly, weaving her arm through his.

She knows Matthew must be dying to know what she’s doing here alone, without Andre or any of their usual posse, but he’s much too professional to pry. Instead he makes idle chit-chat, commenting on the current events of the city. He leads her into a private elevator, one she has never been in before, which only has a singular button on the panel.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I do not believe you’ve been to our penthouse suite,” he says lightly, clasping his hands behind his back.

“I have not,” Beth replies. “I’m sure it’s beautiful.” 

“It is,” Matthew agrees. “I think you will be very impressed, if I do say so myself,”

They exit the elevator together, him gesturing for her to go first. The elevator ride itself had taken a little over sixty seconds, despite its high speed. She can only imagine how high up she is.

The hallway is sparse; there are only a few white doors along each wall, and at the end of the hallway are two giant double doors. 

“Thank you for the escort, Matthew,” Beth says, smiling outwardly but trembling on the inside.

“You are welcome, Ms. Marks. The suite is just through those double doors,” he says before glancing down the hall. He lowers his voice, “I also want to let you know that our security team is always available to you, should you need it.”

Beth feels her heart swell in her chest. For the first time in a long time, she feels as if someone cares about her, looks at her like a human being rather than a prize. The sparkle in Matthew’s eyes is gone, replaced with something harder. He looks almost worried.

“Thank you, Matthew,” she says confidently, “But I won’t need it,”

As she walks toward the suite, she hears the elevator ding behind her, and then the closing of the doors. She’s alone in the hallway, walking slowly to her fate. As she stands outside the double doors she pauses, taking a moment to gather herself. She straightens her shoulders and knocks twice.

Seconds later the door opens. Rio stands on the other side, leaning casually against the doorframe. Up close he nearly steals her breath away. Even in her four-inch heels she still has to crane her head up slightly to meet his gaze. He’s dressed in a simple black t-shirt and the same jeans he wore earlier. Even in his casual attire he exudes power.

“Are you going to invite me in?” she asks, feigning boredom.

He smirks down at her, his eyes dark. “Come in, darlin’.”

Rio stands aside, allowing her entrance through the door. She walks in confidently, letting her hips swing slightly. Rio closes the door behind him with a soft _click_. She takes in the enormous suite before her. Matthew was right; the suite is impressive. It boasts floor to ceiling windows with sprawling 365- views of the city. The color scheme is earthy, yet modern, with soft glowing lights and golden chandeliers. There are several hallways that lead to different rooms and she wonders which one leads to the bedroom.

She turns slowly to look at him and he’s watching her with eyes like a hawk; dragging his gaze up and down her trench coat-clad body. He’s being obvious with his lust at this point. Without the watchful gaze of Andre he’s allowed to be.

Her hands go to the belt that fastens her coat. She calmly unties it, letting the coat hang open and giving him a partial view of what lies beneath. She reaches up to the collar, shrugging back her shoulders and letting the material flutter to the floor around her feet. She can’t help but enjoy the way his smirk drops, his full lips parting slightly at the sight of her. She imagines those tight pants of his have become mighty uncomfortable.

She stands confidently in the center of the living room, the cool air sending small goose bumps over her exposed skin. Rio drinks her in greedily. He cocks her head slightly, letting her hair fall to the side. Turning slowly, she peeks over her shoulder, hearing his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of her exposed backside.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” she asks breathlessly.

He doesn’t answer, just stalks toward her until his chest is to her back. She looks out of the windows in front of her, the twinkling lights of the city at night mesmerizing her. She feels his large hand run up the side of her thigh, stroking her ass softly as he slides his fingers along the garter belt leading up to her waist. His palm comes around to trace the swell of her breast, his fingers dancing along her skin lightly.

His breath is hot on her neck, and she shivers as he presses a kiss to her shoulder. His lips are soft, and she feels a spark of pleasure fly through her. Her breathing grows heavier as his fingers trace her exposed skin. She wonders why he’s dragging this out, it’s making her nervous. She almost wishes he would throw her over the couch and get it over with. But he doesn’t.

He steps away, his hands leaving her soft skin. Her breath hitches in her throat and she turns to face him. The smirk on his face is back, and he’s staring at her as if he knows every thought in her head.

“Tell me, Elizabeth,” he says softly. “Do you ever get tired?”

Beth’s head spins. This isn’t what she expected, but she slides into her character effortlessly.

“Tired?” she breathes. “What do you mean?”

He steps toward her again, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

“Tired of pretendin’?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she asks, making her eyes wide. Men can rarely resist her big blue doe eyes and she knows it.

“You’re doin’ it now,” he informs her, his voice low.

And Beth is… she’s thrown for a loop. Is he calling her out? She blinks innocently, her brain scrambling to come up with a response.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m confused.” She tries to distract him by running her manicured hand down his chest, scratching him slightly with her long nails. She inhales heavily, making her breasts push up even more so he is unable to ignore them.

“Oh sweetheart,” he chuckles darkly, tearing his eyes away from her chest. “You ain’t confused. You know exactly what you’re doin’, don’t you?”

Beth doesn’t drop her charade. She stays in character, leaning her lips close to his, barely brushing his. “I’m just here to please you,” she whispers. “Any way you like.”

“Hmmm.” Rio narrows his eyes at her knowingly. “And does it please you when people call you Andre’s whore?”

Her eyes flash, her façade cracking for less than a second. Rio catches it, much to her displeasure and his lips pull into a feral grin at her slip-up.

“I don’t listen to gossip,” she says lightly, pulling her lips away from his. “I only listens to the man who loves me,”

“Loves you?” Rio snorts, shaking head. “He loves you so much he offers you up like shark bait to strengthen his own power. Be honest, Elizabeth.” He narrows his eyes. “Were you scared before you came here? I saw your face when Andre agreed to the deal.” Beth doesn’t answer, taking a small step away from him instinctively. “And you’re still scared. Scared I’m gonna hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Beth says, hating the way her voice quivers. “Andre will kill you.”

“Now see, I don’t think he would,” Rio says softly. “He needs me more than he needs you.” Beth backs away, putting the coffee table between them, her self -preservation instincts taking over. For the first time in a decade she’s prey. And Rio’s the predator. “I could do anythin’ I wanted to you. What kind of man puts his woman through that?”

“Please,” Beth whispers, letting her emotions play over her face. “You can do anything, just don’t hurt me.” 

She sees something flash in Rio’s dark eyes. Anger? For half a second he looks almost offended, but soon his poker face is back in place.

“If you were mine,” he murmurs, “You’d never be afraid. You’d stand by my side as an equal,”

“Equal?” Beth asks before she’s able to stop herself. She snaps her mouth shut, cursing her slip up as she sees Rio’s eyes dance with mirth.

“I won’t hurt you, sweetheart. And I won’t fuck you,” he says confidently. “Unless you beg me.” 

“Then what do you want?” Beth whispers, sinking into the couch behind her.

“I wanna talk.” Rio smirks. “Without you playin’ some bullshit bimbo.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Beth asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“How about a drink first?” he offers. “Let me guess… a chardonnay?”

“Bourbon,” Beth shoots back, narrowing her eyes. “Neat.”

Rio laughs, tossing her a grin, and she can’t help but be charmed despite the pounding of her heart in her chest. He moves gracefully around the suite, as if he owns it. She watches as he steps up to the bar, pouring her three fingers worth of Mitcher’s 20 Year Old Bourbon. She’s impressed. It’s a bottle that runs upward of $1,000.

He sits down in an armchair next to her spot on the couch, his eyes darken slightly as he hands her the drink.

“Cheers,” he says as they clink glasses.

Beth takes a hesitant sip, relishing the burn as the smooth liquid slides down her throat. She fights back the urge to down the drink in one gulp, but doesn’t let her nerves get the better of her.

Rio watches her from over the rim of his glass, clinking one of his rings against the drink. His nose ring shimmers in the soft light of the chandelier. She wonders if it's a real diamond; the small size making it hard to tell. She’d judge him if it wasn’t.

“So,” Beth starts, raising her eyebrows, attempting to gain more power in the situation. “Why invite me here if just to talk?”

Rio regards her carefully, taking another sip of his bourbon. “I find you interesting,”

“And why’s that?”

“How did a poor girl from Detroit end up mistress to one of the most powerful drug dealers in the world?” Rio asks, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees.

Beth shrugs, taking a sip. “I was young and beautiful and caught his eye.”

“When you were a bartender at a strip club,” Rio fills in, “He could have hit it and quit it but no, he took you in.” 

Beth licks her lips, wondering how in the hell he knew any of that. She kept her life before Andre very private.

“How do you know that?” she asks, unable to hide her curiosity.

“I know a lot of things about you,” Rio says, his gaze piercing, “I’ve known about you for years,”

“What are you?” Beth sneers, “A stalker?”

“Nah,” Rio says, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. “I like to know my enemy,”

“I thought you were allies now,” she responds, raising her eyebrows.

Rio lazily twists the glass around in his large hand. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” he says, his lips curling.

“And who is your enemy?”

“Weakness,” he replies, “I can’t fight a war on my northern border.”

“Then you lost soldiers when you took out Fuentes,” she says casually, the name of the old crime boss falling off her lips with ease. “But soldiers are easily replaced.”

“Not loyal ones,” He says, his eyes glinting as he regards her with a small smile. 

“True,” she concedes. “But fear is a powerful tool, and easily manipulated,”

“I don’t want my men to just fear me,” Rio says, “I want their respect as well,”

Beth rolls her eyes, “And fear breeds respect.”

“Does it?” He questions, leaning forward once more, “Too much fear is dangerous,”

“It is better to be feared than loved, if one cannot be both,” Beth recites, sipping her bourbon.

Rio smiles at her lazily, twirling the amber liquid in his glass. “Machiavelli?”

“He made some good points,” Beth replies casually, some of the tension diffusing from her shoulders.

“Then let me ask you this – do the ends justify the means?”

“Always,” She says immediately, “If not, nothing would be achieved,” She leans forward slightly, “You’re the king now, don’t tell me you didn’t spill a little blood to steal the crown,”

“I stole nothin’,” He replies, “I simply took what is mine,”

“And how is that working out for you?”

“It’s had its challenges,” He admits.

“Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown,” Beth mocks.

Rio regards her with amusement, “Now Shakespeare? For a trophy wife, you sure do a lot of readin’,”

“I’m not his wife,” She points out, “And for a gangster you sure know your classics,”

“Hmmm,” He hums, downing the last of his drink, “My sources were wrong about you,”

“Your sources?” She mirrors his actions, polishing off her bourbon as well.

“Says you spend your days shoppin’ and gettin’ your hair done,” He replies nonchalantly, gaging her reaction.

“Then they’re not wrong,” She replies, her tone matching his.

“But you know what else you do?” he asks, not giving her a chance to respond, “You attend nearly every business meeting,”

“Andre likes to show me off,” she says, shrugging. “Your _sources_ must have told you that,”

“And you listen,” He adds, “You listen very carefully, don’t you Elizabeth?”

“Not really,” she frowns, her mask slipping into place, “Meetings bore me,”

“Don’t do that,” He says sharply, making her jump slightly, “Don’t go actin’ stupid, cuz you ain’t,”

“How do you know that?” she asks, sneering at him.

He shakes his head. “Don’t insult me. You just quoted Machiavelli and Shakespeare in the last five minutes.” 

“So?” she asks defensively, “Anyone can read,”

“Drop the act,” he says lowly, his voice threatening.

“Or what?” she challenges, calling his bluff.

“Or you’ll lose the opportunity to be yourself for once, to speak to someone who understands your true value,”

Beth is… well she is at a loss for words. An hour ago she would have bet money that she’d be naked in his bed by now. But no… he’s speaking to her like a human, like an _equal_.

“And what’s my true value?” She breathes.

“You’re smart. Smarter than all of us probably,”

She scoffs, “Don’t be ridiculous,”

“I’m not,”

“If I’m so smart why am I still a mistress? Why am I not the queen?”

“You could be,” He fires back, “You just don’t want to be,”

“I do,” She argues, “It would provide me with more protection,”

“You don’t want to be _his_ queen,” He corrects, eyes narrowing.

“And why’s that?” She asks, rolling her eyes as her heart pounds in her chest.

“Because he doesn’t see you for who you are. You’re sick of bein’ treated like a pet,”

“I don’t know, I live a pretty good life if you can’t tell,” She says arrogantly.

“You can tell yourself that. But when was the last time you were happy?”

She stands up quickly. “This conversation is over,”

“Hit a nerve, sweetheart?” He asks innocently, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands behind his head.

“My glass is empty,” She retorts, her heels clicking on the hardwood as she makes her way to the bar. She can feel Rio’s eyes burning into her back. She gives herself a generous pour, leaning against the bar for support and taking a long sip.

“How about a deal,” He says, not moving from his position in the armchair.

“What’s that?” She asks, refusing to face him.

“You stop frontin’ and I’ll stop makin’ assumptions,”

She sighs, taking another sip of the cool liquid. Just for tonight she could let her mask drop. She would probably never see Rio again, anyway. So what harm could it do?

“Fine,” She says, gathering up the courage to take her place back on the couch, but not before grabbing the bottle and bringing it with her.

“So,” He says as she settles back in her place on the couch, “Let’s play a game,”

“What kind of game?”

“Twenty questions,”

She snorts, “What are we? Thirteen years old at a sleepover?”

“Kinda. Are we gonna have a naked pillow fight?” His voice is light and teasing, different from before.

Beth rolls her eyes. “You men never really grow up,”

He laughs before pouring himself another glass of bourbon. “Sorry, mama. You just look too temptin’,”

“That’s the point,” She says, smiling slightly.

“Oh yeah? And what did Andre tell you to do before you came here?”

“That’s one question,” She points out, pausing before deciding to give a truthful answer, “He told me to give you the ride of your life. To indulge every one of your fantasies,” She deliberately leaves out the part of letting him fuck her in the ass.

“Or what?” He asks, leaning forward.

“It’s my turn to ask a question,” She smirks.

He gestures for her to get on with it.

“How old are you?” She asks after a beat of silence.

“Thirty,” He replies, raising his eyebrows, “Wasn’t expecting that one,” He pauses, “How old are you?”

“Twenty nine. But you already knew that,”

He shrugged. “Wanted to see if you’d lie,”

She chose to ignore his jab. “Do you have any family?”

“My ma, one older sister, two younger sisters and a son,”

“A son?” She asks, her eyes widening.

“Not your turn anymore, darlin’,” He shoots back, smirking. “How did you keep Andre’s attention in the beginnin’?”

“I acted like Anne Boleyn,” She replies truthfully.

“She got her head cut off,”

“She got too arrogant,” Beth points out, “But in the beginning she was smart. She denied all of King Henry’s advances. She would send back his presents and refuse to sleep with him. Her sister was the king’s mistress years before. But Henry grew bored of her and cast her aside. Anne learned from this,”

“I didn’t know that, about the sister,” Rio says, obviously intrigued by the story.

Beth nods eagerly, excited to explain the story to him, “Anne told Henry she wouldn’t sleep with him if they weren’t married. But Henry had been married to Queen Catherine for years, and a marriage in the Catholic Church at the time was binding. The only way out of a marriage was to become a widow. And Henry couldn’t kill his wife, or else he would be at war with Spain,” Rio nods, and gestures for her to continue. “So he creates his own religion and breaks from the church in order to annul his marriage with Catherine and declare his only daughter illegitimate,”

“Bloody Mary,” Rio fills in.

“Exactly. It took her years, but Anne finally married Henry and became queen. Many people think he executed her because she failed to provide him with a son, but that’s not the only reason,”

“What was it then?”

“She was jealous. Egregiously so. She tortured the king’s mistresses, throwing fits all over the palace. She knew her position wasn’t safe until she gave him an heir. So every time Henry took a mistress she felt threatened. Not to mention the Seymour family was scheming behind the scenes to have her dethroned, since they wanted to see their girl Jane on the throne.”

“So how does this apply to you?” Rio asks curiously.

“I refused all of Andre’s advances,” Beth says, smiling coyly, “I sent back his gifts, even though I could have pawned them for a lot of money.”

“And it worked,”

“Like a charm,” Beth brags, “I enticed him, giving him a little more each time, but never giving in fully,”

Rio chuckles, “It must have driven him mad,”

Beth laughs, “At one point he got on his knees and begged to fuck me. He was making trips to Detroit every weekend, taking me to expensive restaurants and buying me all sorts of things, but I still didn’t give in. I told him I would only sleep with him if he took me to Toronto with him.”

“God damn, sweetheart,” Rio says with a shake of his head, “You cold,”

“I have to be,” she replies defensively, “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. And I think it’s my turn,”

“Go ahead,” Rio says, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

She takes a sip of her drink before asking, “How old is your son?”

“He’s six,” He sounds guarded, “Turnin’ seven next month. Do you want children?”

Beth pauses. “Yes. But I can never have them. Are you married?”

“No. Never married. Why can’t you have children?”

“Andre wont allow it. And I’d lose my position. Do you want your son to follow in your footsteps?”

“No,” He says again, taking a sip, “He’s gonna be a doctor or a scientist or some shit,”

“Andre wants his son to live with him when he turns fourteen, so he can teach him,” Beth says, surprised by how much she is willing to share.

“Is that so?” Rio murmurs, twirling the liquor in his glass he mulls over that tidbit of information. “How do his lieutenants feel about that?”

Beth smirks, “Let’s just say they weren’t too thrilled when he was born. His men are power hungry.”

“Hmmm,” Rio hums, slowly taking a sip of his drink.

“Who are your sources?” Beth asks, leveling him with a bold stare. She knows what he’s doing, trying to weasel information about Andre out of her. Two could play this game.

Rio chuckles, “That’s one question I can’t answer,”

“Well one of them is dead. The young cute one,” Beth informs him, “Shot right before you came in,”

“And how did you know he was one of mine?” Rio asks, frowning.

“I didn’t, it was an educated guess. You just confirmed it,” Beth smiles demurely before taking a sip of bourbon. She stifles a laugh at the shocked expression on his face.

“See? Smarter than all of us,” He murmurs darkly.

“Thank you,” Beth replies, taking the compliment. She’s not used to being praised for her intelligence. She feels warmth flood through her chest but ignores it; attributing it to the effect of the bourbon. “Since you technically answered my question, it’s your turn,”

“What’s it like playin’ at someone you’re not?”

“It’s…” Beth trails off, taken off guard, she looks away toward the lights of the city, “It’s frustrating. Everyone thinks I’m a stupid air-head.”

“I don’t,” His voice is low, quiet, “I knew as soon as I walked into that hall. As soon as I saw you, that you were the smartest one in the room.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Since it’s your turn for a question I’ll answer. It’s your eyes. You were watchin’ me like a hawk, even though you were tryin’ to look bored. I could see you puttin’ the pieces together, drinkin’ in every detail. And when we started to negotiate you couldn’t look away, your eyes goin’ back and forth like a tennis match,” He licks his lips, “Now it’s my question. How would you have bargained with me?”

Beth thinks for a moment, weighing the different options. “The high tax on your warehouse was an insult,” She begins “But it’s necessary to keep up appearances. We can’t have a foreign ruler operating in our land without compensation. You know that,” Rio nods, she continues, “Instead of a tax I would offer a partnership. Your fake cash is obviously very successful, but you’re limited by only having one warehouse across the border. I would offer you more space, more warehouses to print. In exchange for this, I would offer a generous flat fee per truck that enters into the States, instead of a percentage.

Rio cocks his head, “A flat fee?”

“It’s easier to manage. And no matter how much money the drugs rake in you would never see more than what we agreed on.” Beth’s lips stretch into a smile, “And I’d offer a night with me,”

Rio throws his head back, laughing, exposing even more of the tattoo on his throat. “Smart _and_ funny,”

“So my question is, would you have agreed to those terms?”

“No flat fee,” He says, sitting back, “Ten percent per truck,”

She shrugs. “It’s a better deal than the one Andre made,”

“And I’d still get to spend a night with you,” He grins cheekily.

“True,” Beth replies.

They sit in silence for a beat, both sipping their drinks leisurely before he leans forward.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Rio asks bluntly.

Now this is familiar territory. Sex.

“I don’t know,” She replies honestly, “Would it be worth my while?”

“Don’t tell me he satisfies you,” Rio growls, “Ain’t no way,”

Beth shrugs casually, “That doesn’t matter,”

“Oh really?” He moves quickly, hovering over her, bracing his hands on the back of the couch as he leans in. “When was the last time you haven’t faked it?”

She pauses, swallowing heavily, his scent swirling around her enticingly. “A long time,”

“It’d be real with me,” He informs her conceitedly, his voice low, “Bet I could make you scream,”

“You’re arrogant,” She whispers, his lips just inches away from his.

“Self-assured,” He corrects with a smirk.

“What if I’m not attracted to you?” She breathes.

“Then I’d say you’re a liar,” He murmurs, “You might be able to fool everyone else, but not me.”

“I haven’t had sex with anyone else for ten years,” She stares at his lips… so close to her own.

“Then let me show you what you’ve been missin’, mama,” He releases his grip on the back of the couch before slowly falling to his knees in front of her. Beth’s breath hitches, arousal at the sight of this powerful man on his knees before her blasting through her body. “Will you let me?”

She swallows, her hands shaking slightly.

“Yes,” It’s a whisper, barely there, but it’s there.

She leans back against the couch cushions, unable to tear her eyes away from him. Her mouth feels dry as he runs his large hands up her stocking-clad legs reverently. When he gets to the tops of her tights his hands pause and he looks up at her, lust swirling in his dark orbs. She nods ever so slightly, and he lazily fingers the strap of her garter, snapping it against her skin lightly, making her breath hitch in her throat.

“The color of royalty,” He murmurs, referring to the purple, placing a soft kiss against her slightly reddened skin from where the garter had snapped. His long fingers gently unhook the garter belt from the top of her tights. He spreads her creamy thighs gently, and he looks up at her, his hands gripping her open tenderly. “Tell me you want this, Elizabeth,”

“I want this,” She assures him softly.

He lowers his head, placing open-mouthed kisses along the inside of one thigh, before repeating the action on the other. She’s still trembling, partly from nerves, partly from lust. Her panties are already wet, a sign that it had been far too long since she’d been turned on. Rio continues his slow torture, kissing around her panties leisurely, but not giving her what she wants.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” He mutters lowly, “So soft,”

“Please,” She whispers, her lips quivering.

He hooks his thumbs into the sides of her panties, meeting her gaze as he slowly drags them down. He pulls the flimsy material over her heels, tossing it to the side before drinking her in. His breath catches in his throat as he takes in her bare pussy, completely waxed and devoid of any hair.

She suddenly feels self-conscious, not used to men studying her pussy so intensely. In actuality, she could count on one hand the number of men she’d slept with. Andre had taken up all of her twenties…. well… not _all_ of them, apparently. Despite her sex-goddess vibes, she’s not as experienced as the man kneeling before her.

“Fuck,” He whispers, running his hands over her inner thighs, “So perfect,”

Beth blushes for the first time in ten years. _Blushes_ . She doesn’t _blush_.

She nearly cries when his fingers trace her pussy lips, and she can feel his breath against her center, but he doesn’t press his mouth to her. Not yet. He slips one finger inside her, growling at how wet and needy she feels. When she whimpers wantonly he slips in another, gently pumping his digits in and out at a torturous pace.

“Oh God,” She moans, her head falling back against the couch.

She expects him to gloat, to at least give her his trademark _smirk_. But he doesn’t, he looks up at her with something akin to adoration. He looks absolutely mesmerized at the sight of her, breasts heaving and nearly spilling over the confines of her bra.

Finally, _finally_ he lowers his mouth, kissing her mound softly before licking inside her pussy. He growls at the taste of her, slipping his hands under her ass and pulling her forward to the edge of the couch. He tongues her filthily, sucking in her wetness greedily. She groans in ecstasy, letting one hand fall to his cropped head, while the other grips the back of the couch for dear life. Her juices drip into his mouth, and he laps up every drop.

She can barely breathe, her breath coming in short pants. She bucks her hips pathetically off the couch, fucking into his face. His hands tighten their grip on her ass cheeks and he groans into her pussy. He eats her like he hasn’t had a meal in weeks; the noises his mouth makes are obscene.

Rio sucks insatiably on her aching clit, and just as he’d predicted, she lets out a scream, her eyes squeezing shut. She has tears in her eyes, and her body shakes violently. She can feel herself about to fall over the edge of a very high cliff. Her whimpers and cries only spur Rio on, and he eats her harder and more ravenously than ever.

She topples over the edge with a sharp cry, coming hard; her orgasm hits her like a truck and making her entire body tremble aggressively for several long seconds. 

“Oh my God,” She gasps as her body comes down from its incredible high. Her eyes blink open slowly and she looks down at Rio hazily, who’s licking his lips hungrily. Her face heats up as she realizes her juices are running down his chin.

“Don’t be embarrassed, darlin’. Best meal I’ve ever had,”

She had never squirted before, and her first time had been all over Rio’s face. Her shock must be evident, because Rio laughs underneath her, his eyes sparkling as he wipes his chin.

“I’m not embarrassed,” She lies breathlessly, clearing her throat.

“Right, right,” He rasps, staying in his position kneeling on the floor, keeping her legs spread with his big hands. He eyes her dripping pussy again, licking his lips as if he wants to dive right back in. “I could eat you all night,” He murmurs lowly, “Do you want that?”

“Yes,” She breathes.

He leans in, licking up her slit softly with the flat of his tongue. It’s obvious he can’t get enough of her. He eats her for a second time, just as enthusiastically as the first time. She comes again on his tongue, embarrassingly quick. It’s like her body just wants to push these earth-trembling orgasms out of her.

“Stand up, baby,” He murmurs. “I wanna see the rest of you,”

“I don’t know if I can,” She admits breathlessly.

He draws himself up to his full height, reaching his hand out to her. She pauses momentarily before placing her small hand in his. She rises to her feet shakily, her legs feeling like Jell-O. He looks her up and down, his eyes lingering on her breasts.

She reaches her hands shakily behind her back, unhooking her bra. She locks eyes with him as she gently lowers the straps down her shoulders. Rio watches her absorbedly. She lowers her eyes demurely letting her purple bra drop to the floor at her feet so she’s clad only in her stockings and unclasped garter belt.

“Fuck,” He whispers, staring at her breasts hungrily.

“Wanna touch?” She teases lightly.

He grips her hips tightly over the garter, leaning his head down and taking one pink nipple into his mouth. He sucks lightly, flipping his tongue over the pink bud deliciously. His mouth moves to the other nipple, lavishing it with similar attention. Beth lets her head drop back, her hair falling down her back.

“You’re fuckin’ perfect baby,” He groans against her nipple. “So sweet,”

“Oh Rio,” She sighs.

He pulls away from her breast, straightening his back. She feels exposed, essentially naked in front of him while he remains fully dressed. He reaches out, pushing a strand of red hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Elizabeth?” He whispers hotly.

She nods, unable to trust her voice. He slowly inches forward, cupping her cheek with his hand and pressing his lips to hers, drawing her into a soft kiss. She’s surprised at his gentleness, and when he deepens the kiss she can taste bourbon and her cum on his tongue.

She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her bare breasts into his t-shirt. The fabric is soft against her pebbled nipples, making her moan into his mouth. He grips her ass cheeks roughly, and she squeals as he picks her up. Wrapping her legs around him instinctively she nibbles on his bottom lip, making him groan.

He supports her weight easily, hiking her up higher over his hips, his fingers digging into her cheeks firmly. She can feel his hardness through his pants, and she feels her greedy pussy clenching, suddenly feeling extremely empty.

Rio seems to notice and he pulls his lips from hers, trailing light kisses down her delicate neck. “Tell me what you want,” He demands quietly.

“I…” She trails off, tilting her head back, gasping as he sucks on her neck.

“It ain’t a trick question,” He says, pulling back and forcing her to meet his gaze, “I’ll give you anythin’,”

“Then I want you to fuck me,” She says earnestly, “Like you mean it,”

His grin is feral, almost predatory. “Tell me how you like it,”

“I don’t know,” She admits honestly against his lips, “Please just do it,”

He hums at her confession, moving gracefully from the living room and into the bedroom with her still wrapped around him. She barely has time to take in the room before Rio’s lips are back on hers. The only thing she can make out is a giant white king-size bed and more floor to ceiling windows.

He carefully deposits her on the bed, leaning over her. He drinks her in, his eyes moving across her breasts and down to her drenched pussy. He looks at her as if he’s been stranded in the desert, and she’s the only source of water.

“Rio…” She whispers, her eyes closing partially.

“Fuck, Elizabeth,” He groans above her. He quickly rips his shirt off, and she takes in the sight of his toned bare chest. He has more tattoos lining his muscular arms. The cold of his golden chain tickles her chest as he inclines his head toward hers, making her nipples pebble. “You have no idea what you’re doin’ to me,”

“I have a pretty good idea,” She responds cheekily, reaching between them and gripping him through his pants.

He hisses, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips. “Not just that,”

Before she can respond he’s moving off her, unbuckling his belt. He kicks off his jeans and she sits up on her elbows curiously, licking her lips. When he pushes down his black boxer briefs her mouth goes dry. He’s long and hard and thick, _so_ thick. She had never been with a man this big. She reaches out impulsively, taking his hard length in her small hand, giving him a few experimental pumps.

“I want you,” She whispers.

He groans, dropping his head to her shoulder. “Are you sure?” He grits out through clenched teeth.

“More sure than anything in my life,” She says honestly.

He reaches down to his discarded pants, pulling a condom out of the pocket. She watches as he rolls it onto his straining dick. She can’t remember the last time she hadn’t fucked raw, but it endears her that Rio wants to protect them both.

He grabs her hips, lifting her up and tossing her further up the bed. He immediately crawls over her, sitting back slightly on his haunches to observe her. Reaching out, he takes the back of her thigh with his big hand, lifting it up and putting it over his shoulder.

In one swift movement he pushes into her wet heat. They both gasp at the sensation. Beth sees stars, the angle allowing him to push deep into her. She claws at his shoulders helplessly, crying out as he begins to move.

“Elizabeth,” He chokes out, his jaw clenching, the muscles in his biceps flexing with each deep thrust.

The feeling is almost too much, and within minutes Elizabeth comes quickly on his cock, her traitorous body hungry for the satisfaction she had been denied for so long.

“Don’t stop,” She whimpers, lifting her hips to meet each thrust eagerly.

He grunts, slamming into her powerfully, setting a harsh pace. His hips move with a forceful rhythm and she can feel another orgasm building inside of her.

“Shit, baby,” He whispers harshly against her skin, biting her collarbone, “You feel so fuckin’ good. So tight. Like you were made for me,” He pumps into her faster and continues talking into her ear, “So beautiful and so fuckin’ smart. You a fuckin’ queen,” Beth moans, tears gathering in her eyes at the combination of his punishing pace and praise. 

Within minutes she’s coming hard again, her pussy clenching his cock tightly and soaking him with her juices once more. He pulls out suddenly, making her whimper. He grabs her hips, flipping her over so her ass is in the air. She sinks down onto her elbows and presses her face into the soft mattress.

He palms her ass, squeezing her curvy flesh in his long fingers. He pulls his hand back and brings it down suddenly, spanking her ass cheek. She gasps as her butt jiggles from the impact. He repeats the motion on the other cheek and she can feel an insatiable ache growing again between her legs.

“Hmmmm,” He growls possessively as he takes in the two handprints on her creamy cheeks.

Rio positions above her, lining his cock up to her entrance and slams in without mercy. She cries into the mattress, biting the blankets. He pulls out nearly all the way before pushing back into her harshly. She reaches between her legs, tugging on her clit as he slams into her. He reaches below and grabs her hand, pinning it to the small of her back. She whimpers, her clit throbbing painfully. He rests his chest on her back and sneaks his fingers between her legs, rubbing her swollen clit firmly as he continues to pound her pussy roughly.

“I’m gonna… _Ri_ o!” She cries, tears leaking out of her eyes and onto the mattress.

“That’s it baby,” He grunts, “Come for me,”

Her body obeys, trembling as another orgasm hits her. Her body goes lax, her right hand still pinned to her back, her left uncurling from the white sheets. Sweat drips down her forehead as she blinks hazily, Rio still pounding into her from the back.

She lets him grab her other wrist, holding it captive behind her back as well. She wearily thinks he should have brought restraints. Her mouth opens slightly as he stretches her pussy, a little drool dribbling down her lips and sinking into the mattress.

Her pussy milks his cock greedily, the sounds of her wetness as he slaps against her filling the room. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come baby,”

He groans lowly as he finishes, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he spills into the condom. He takes a minute to gather himself, breathing through his nose deeply. Beth moans contentedly, her entire body spent. He releases her wrists, letting them drop to her sides before pulling out. They both gasp at the loss of him.

He collapses next to her on the bed, letting one hand rest on his chest. Beth doesn’t move, lying face down on the bed, her back rising and falling heavily as she pants. She barely registers him moving off the bed and disappearing into the en suite bathroom.

When he returns she feels the mattress dip, his hand stroking her back lightly. “Are you okay, mama?” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“Yeah,” She murmurs. “I think you broke me,”

She can practically _feel_ Rio’s grin. “Nah,” He says confidently, “I ain’t done with you yet,”

She groans, rolling onto her back, throwing her arm over her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Ten,” He responds, “The night is young, baby,”

She sighs, peeking at him through one eye. “Is room service included in this fancy suite?”

“You hungry?” He asks, clearly amused, propping up over her on his elbow.

“Starving,” She admits, “I was too nervous to eat before I came here,”

She notices his frown, but it disappears quickly. “I’ll order us some stuff,”

“Thanks,” She says softly.

She hasn’t moved from the bed, her body still weak from their earlier activities. He doesn’t tease her, instead rubbing her back gently as she closes her eyes, letting her mind drift peacefully. Thirty minutes later there’s a knock on the door. 

He stands, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She hears shuffling and sees him pulling on a robe. She giggles at the sight of him in a fluffy bathrobe. “What?” He asks defensively. “It’s comfortable,”

“You don’t look very intimidating anymore,” She informs him with a smile.

He huffs, rolling his eyes. She hears him open the door to the suite and the brief conversation with the in-room dining server that ensues. The scent of food draws her from her cocoon of blankets. She slips on a matching bathrobe, kicking off her heels and pulling off her stockings and garter, tying the front tightly before padding into the living room.

There are several dishes spread out over the table, and her mouth waters.

“The server suggested the Wagyu beef first,” He informs her, pulling out a chair and gesturing for her to sit.

“Is it rare?” She asks, sitting at the table.

“Basically still mooin’,” He says with a grin.

“Good. The bloodier the better,”

She moans as she takes a bite, her eyes closing. She’s absolutely starving, but she eats slowly, something that she’s trained herself to do over the years as to not come off unladylike in front of men. When she opens her eyes Rio’s watching her, not touching any of his own food.

“What?” She asks, feeling slightly self-conscious.

“Nothin’,” He says, shrugging. “Thought you were hungry, but you eat slow,” 

Of course, _of course_ he has to point that out because she can’t seem to slip anything by him.

“So?” She asks defensively, putting down her fork.

“I thought I told you to stop frontin’,” A coy smile playing around his lips. “You can drop your little lady act,”

Beth raises her eyebrows and picks up her fork again. “Fine,” She snaps, digging into her food in a way she hasn’t been able to in years.

Rio smiles and picks up his own fork, unable to hide his satisfaction as he watches her eat with gusto.

“Oh my God,” She says, taking a bite of the lobster mac n cheese, “I can’t remember the last time I’ve had carbs,”

Rio laughs. “You on that crazy keto diet?”

“Something like that,” Elizabeth says, taking another huge bite, “No carbs, no sugar, no dairy and no grains,”

“The fuck?” Rio asks, a look of shock etched on his features. “How are you not dead?”

Beth laughs. “We have a private chef that’s pretty creative.”

“Andre make you eat like that?” He asks lowly.

“Not exactly. But it’s expected of me,” She shrugs, reaching for a large glass of red wine in front of her.

Rio looks unimpressed. “You could just work out. You ain’t got a personal trainer?”

“I don’t really have time, with all the meetings and events I have to attend. Plus, Andre doesn’t like seeing me all sweaty and gross,” she says.

He leans back in his chair, a sour expression on his face. “And you’re okay with all that?”

“I have to be,” She says, taking a sip of the savory wine, “It’s the life I chose,”

“It don’t sound like much of a life,” Rio says, shaking his head.

“It’s a safe life,” She shoots back defensively. “I would still be a poor girl in Detroit living in a shitty one bedroom apartment if not for him. Probably would have gotten knocked up by some wannabe gangster.”

“Nah, you’re too smart. You would’ve found a way out without him.”

“Well it’s too late now,” She scowls, “I’ve made my bed and I’m lying in it,”

“You ever think of leavin’ him?”

She scoffs. “Are you crazy?”

“Just a question,”

Beth rolls her eyes, digging her fork into the cheesy lobster goodness. She’s not a fan of how the conversation has turned. She can feel her walls coming back up, her stone mask slipping into place. “I thought we were done playing that game,”

“Damn, girl,” Rio says, cocking his head to the side, his eyes boring into her.

“What?” She snaps, narrowing her eyes.

“Nothin’,” He shrugs, going quiet as he takes a bite of his dinner.

Beth downs the rest of the wine, pouring herself another generous glass. She glances at Rio who is no longer watching her. She takes a hesitant sip, the two falling into a tense silence.

She sighs inwardly. Rio had broached a subject she had been thinking about for the last few years, and more so recently. Leaving him would be impossible. She had no skills, no education. She had managed to open her own bank account without his knowledge long ago. She’s careful with her money, depositing small sums in the account and letting it collect interest. She had enough to live comfortably on her own, but bodyguards stay by her side constantly, even when she’s shopping or having lunch with friends. There’s no escape from him. Even if she managed to flee the country he would hunt her down within a matter of days.

She knows she’s as beautiful as ever, her looks had only enhanced over the years. Beth figures she still has another ten years before he decides to trade her in for a younger model. Once she hits forty maybe then she’ll be free, but even that is a toss-up.

If he dies she’ll most definitely have to flee. His lieutenants would scramble to seize the crown and a violent power struggle would ensue. She knows half of them would love to put a bullet in her brain, and the other half would like to keep her as a plaything. If those events came to pass she’d prefer the bullet.

Beth stands from the table, moving toward the edge of the suite, and stares out over the twinkling lights of Toronto. She crosses her arms over her chest, taking in the view of the city she has called home for the last decade. Rio’s eyes are on her, tracking her every move, but he doesn’t join her.

“I can’t leave him,” She says to the glass softly, “I don’t have a choice.”

His chair scrapes over the hardwood as he stands. He’s at her back, wrapping his arms around her middle. “Come back to Detroit with me,” He murmurs into her ear.

Her chest tightens, and a bitter chuckle escapes her lips. “You know that can’t happen, don’t be silly,”

“Why?”

She turns to face him, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. Without her high heels he stands a head taller than her, she feels small in his arms.

“He’d hunt me to the ends of the Earth,” She whispers, “Then he’d kill us both,”

“I’d keep you safe,” He murmurs, his eyelids heavy.

“You don’t even know me,” She breathes, “And you’d risk everything. Why?”

“I think you could be somethin’,” He admits quietly.

Her heart thuds in her chest, her eyes brimming with emotion. She stands on her tip-toes and kisses him gently, fisting her hands into the front of his soft bathrobe. He responds enthusiastically, slipping his tongue into her mouth. They kiss leisurely, taking the time to explore each other’s mouths. His big hands frame her face gently, cupping her cheeks and caressing her chin with his thumb.

Beth’s body responds enthusiastically, her nipples hardening against the fabric of her bathrobe, wetness pooling once again between her legs. He lowers his hands, untying her robe deftly, she shrugs it off, letting it fall to the floor. She scrambles to undo his as well, pushing the robe from his shoulders.

Their tongues battle as they palm each other’s bodies, standing naked in front of the window, the city glimmering below them. His hardness presses into her belly, and her pussy clenches greedily.

In one deft movement he grabs the back of her thighs, lifting her up and pressing her back into the glass window. Foregoing a condom he slides into her easily, and he groans at the feeling of her tight pussy clinging to his cock.

He fucks her slowly against the glass, gripping her ass cheeks and pumping into her lazily. She clings desperately to his shoulders, needing more. “Please,” She whimpers. “Harder,”

How could he deny her? Her legs tighten around his waist as he thrusts into her. She bounces up and down on his dick, her head falling back against the window.

“Pussy is so good,” He murmurs harshly in her ear.

She whimpers pathetically, vibrating with pleasure. Each thrust sends delicious sensations throughout her body.

He talks her through it, telling her how beautiful and smart she is. How everyone underestimates her and how they’re all fuckin’ fools. How he’d fuck her like this every day if she were his, and eat her pussy every night.

They come at the same time, Beth letting out a strangled cry, Rio grunting harshly into her neck. He keeps her secure in his arms, Beth’s legs refusing to release from their position around his waist. He presses kisses to her shoulder and throat as he softens inside of her, pulling out and making them both gasp.

His cum runs down her legs as he sets her down, and she leans against the window, breathing heavily.

“I need a shower,” She says breathlessly, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face.

He moves quickly, scooping her up in his arms. She squeaks, making him laugh.

“Water pressure is amazing,” He grins down at her.

He sets her down on the bathroom tile, and she clings into him as he turns the dial of the rainfall showerhead. He tests the water with his fingers, before smiling mischievously at her. Before she knows it he’s lifting her into the shower, depositing her under the cold water.

She shrieks, goosebumps erupting over her skin, “ _Rio!_ ”

She grabs at him, trying to pull him into the shower. He lets her, grinning cheekily. He hisses at the cold water and turns the knob to the right. The shower quickly warms up, filling the bathroom with steam.

Her nipples are hard from the cold, sticking out at him enticingly. He can’t help but trace them with his thumbs. She smiles up at him as the water pours over them. She knows her makeup will be ruined, but for once she doesn’t care. She realizes with a start that no one except her maids have seen her without makeup.

“Turn around,” He murmurs.

She obeys immediately, presenting her back to him. He massages her scalp with the hotel shampoo, a rosy scent filling the shower. She tilts her head back, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her hair.

He washes her reverently, smoothing body wash over her legs before moving up to her backside and up her back. She sighs as he massages her shoulders gently.

Rio lavishes her with attention, gently nudging her forward until her hands are braced against the wall, her ass sticking out. He falls to his knees behind her, parting her ass cheeks and slipping his tongue into her pussy. She whimpers, pressing her cheek to the cool tile. She moans as he runs his tongue up the crack of her ass, licking her asshole gently as he pumps two fingers inside her. Her breath hitches in her throat at the foreign sensation, her legs going weak.

He tongues her experimentally, clocking each of her body’s reactions until he’s eating her ass enthusiastically.

She’d done anal and had never enjoyed it, but _this…._ Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she gasps shamelessly, sticking her ass out more. His fingers tickle her clit, pinching and flicking the pink nub until she’s whining, his tongue never leaving her tight hole.

Within minutes he rips another orgasm out of her, her knees trembling and shaking. He rises to his feet, trailing his hand down her spine as she tries to compose herself.

They wash each other carefully, exploring each other’s bodies as the warm water pours over them.

Beth wraps herself in a fluffy towel when they exit the shower, Rio fastening one around his hips. She moves to the mirror, wiping away the remains of her makeup. Rio leans against the counter, watching her scrub her face with the little hotel towelette.

She looks at him shyly, her cheeks slightly pink from the makeup remover. He tilts her chin up, kissing her lips softly, then leaves the bathroom, giving her some privacy.

She brushes her wet hair, grabbing the hair dryer and blowing out the damp locks. She doesn’t dry her hair fully, just enough so that it’s no longer wet. The only clothes she has are the lingerie and coat she’d shown up in. She’s not keen on putting the panties back on, remembering how soaking wet Rio had made them earlier in the evening.

A few minutes later she steps out into the bedroom, still wrapped in a towel. Rio’s sitting on the bed, tapping on his iPhone in a pair of boxer briefs. He looks up when she enters, gesturing to a fresh black t-shirt and pair of boxers laid out on the bed.

“That lingerie is hot but it don’t look too comfortable,” He teases.

“It’s not,” She laughs softly, aware that his eyes are on her as she drops the towel and pulls on his clothes. The fabric of his t-shirt is soft against her skin and it smells like him. She regards his naked chest, biting her lip as she eyes his tattoos.

“C’mere,” He says, reaching forward and pulling her into his lap.

She settles against him comfortably, resting her head on his broad shoulder. He reaches over and grabs two flutes of champagne, pressing the glass into her hand.

“To multiple orgasms,” She teases lightly, clinking her glass against his. He laughs, and they both take a small sip.

The champagne is crisp with a hint of sweetness. The cool liquid feels amazing sliding down her throat.

“You look good in my clothes,” He growls into her hair.

“Better than the lingerie?” She asks airily.

“Hmmmm. A close second,” He admits.

It’s well past midnight, and Beth can feel herself getting sleepy from the alcohol and the sex. She closes her eyes briefly, inhaling the scent of him. She wishes this night would never end, pushing the idea of tomorrow back deep in her mind.

“Wanna go to sleep?” He murmurs.

“No,” She whispers, snuggling into him.

“Why?” He chuckles.

“Because I’m afraid that when I open my eyes it will be tomorrow,” She admits softly.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, letting his hand trail up and down her arm.

“My offer stands,” He says. “You can come with me,”

She sighs. “I can’t,”

“Don’t you want to be free?” He whispers.

Her eyes are growing heavy, her body feeling warm. “And you’d let me be free?”

“You could do as you like,” He murmurs, “If you stay with me, it would be your choice,”

“There has to be a catch,” She teases lightly.

“You’re like a lion trapped in a cage at the zoo, pacin’ around as people gawk at you. It’s fuckin’ depressing,”

She hums, letting her eyes close. “But there has to be something you want in return,”

He pauses, stroking hair softly. “I’d want all the information you have on Andre and his operation,” He admits.

“There it is,” She says, smiling slightly.

“I would protect you,” he assures her, “Whether you want to be with me or not.”

Beth indulges herself, thinking about what a life with Rio would be like, imaging them running her hometown during the day and fucking like bunnies at night. She so desperately wants to say yes, but can’t bring her lips to speak the words.

Then her world goes dark.

xxx

Beth awakens slowly, her eyes blinking open. The bed is soft beneath her, and there’s a strong arm wrapped around her middle. The room is pitch black, the blackout curtains fully drawn, encompassing her in darkness.

Her mind begins to replay the events of the previous night: the fear she felt when she knocked on the door, the talking, the questions, the _sex_. She focuses intently on the sex, unable to remember just how many orgasms she’d received the night before. He’d worshipped her body all night; she didn’t even put in any real work.

She scoots back against him, his chest warm and solid against her back. He stirs behind her, shifting and groaning slightly. His arm tightens around her, pulling her closer. His lips press against her hair and she sighs sleepily.

“Mornin,” His voice is raspy and incredibly sexy.

“Hmmm,” She hums, content to lie in his arms. She peaks over at the nightstand; the clock reads that it’s almost 7 am. She squeezes her eyes shut, sadness washing over her. If only they could go back in time and stay there. “How long do you have me for?” She whispers.

“You’re supposed to be home by 11,”

Four hours. Only four more hours and she’ll most likely never see him again. His offers swirls in her head. The emotional part of her brain is screaming at her to go with him, to leave everything behind. But the logical part is telling her to stay put, to not doing anything rash.

“Then let’s make the morning count,” She whispers.

He makes love to her slowly in the dark, bracing his elbows next to her head. She clutches his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin. She gasps and moans quietly as he groans above her, his cock filling her up deliciously. He presses his forehead to hers and he grits his teeth, trying to draw out the moment for as long as possible.

He slips his hand between them and toys with her clit, and she feels her orgasm is close.

“I’m gonna…” She gasps, her hips bucking off the bed.

“Me too,” He moans.

Their orgasms hit them within seconds of each other, Beth throwing her head back in the pillow and gasping for air.

They lie still for several minutes before Beth slips out of the bed and into the bathroom. She cleans herself up and uses the toilet, the feeling of his essence sliding down her thighs. She brushes her teeth thoroughly, unable to look at herself in the mirror.

Finally she looks at her reflection in the soft glow of the bathroom light. Her neck has small hickeys and her lips are puffy. Her eyes are suddenly wet; the thought of going back to her normal life is overwhelming. Try as she might to hold back the moisture in her eyes, tears spill down her cheeks, and she bows her head, bracing her hands on the counter and crying softly.

It’s as if all the tears she’d held back over the last ten years spill out of her. Despite sleeping through the night she’d never felt more tired, her choices over the last decade weighing heavily on her. Her life had literally changed overnight. She cries harder at the thought of going back to the mansion, of pretending for another ten years, of letting an evil man treat her like a pet.

She presses her nose inside Rio’s shirt. Despite her sleeping in it, it still smells like him. She inhales deeply, breathing in his comforting scent.

The door opens and she doesn’t look up, doesn’t attempt to even wipe her tears.

“Elizabeth,” He murmurs, coming to stand beside her, not touching her, “Look at me,”

She can’t, she knows that if she looks at him now she’ll risk everything. “I can’t.” She chokes out, eyes downcast.

He places a finger under her chin, lifting her face until she’s forced to meet his gaze. More tears spill down her cheeks as his dark eyes take her in.

“Come with me,” He says again, “You don’t have to pretend anymore. Let me help you,” Her breath hitches and she lets out a small sob, shaking her head. 

“I don’t want your help,” She whispers.

“But you need it,” He replies, “What happens when he bargains you off to another man?” His eyes are hard, full of fire, “What happens then, Elizabeth?” She looks away, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands.

“I don’t know,” She says, looking as helpless as she feels.

He surges forward, capturing her lips with his own. She gasps into his mouth, throwing her arms around his neck. This is easy for her, physical contact and sex. He hoists her up onto the bathroom counter, gripping her thighs tightly. She runs her nails down his muscular chest, leaving red marks in her wake.

When he pulls away she pouts, her fingers digging into his biceps. She thrusts her hips off the counter against his stomach, needing more. He braces his hands next to her, leaning in until his lips are barely brushing hers. “Please,” She begs.

“I could give you anythin’ that you like, baby,” He says, his voice a low whisper.

“I want you,” She breathes.

Suddenly she’s ripped off the counter and whirled around. Beth gasps, her hands gripping the edge of the sink as she feels Rio pull her boxer shorts down with a sharp tug. His hand grips her ass, squeezing roughly and she bends forward, bringing her head up to look at their reflections.

Her blue eyes are pink from crying, her cheeks stained with tears. She watches as his right hand slides over her back until it’s on her left shoulder, pushing her down. His lips part slightly as his eyes drop to her ass. She can see how he grits his teeth when he slides a finger in her, feeling how ready she is.

His face is full of concentration as he lines his cock up with her pussy. He pushes in slowly, inch-by-inch, making them both groan, her knuckles turning white as she tightens her grip on the counter.

Watching his face in the mirror is intoxicating. They lock eyes as he moves his hips, his hands gripping her waist tightly. She can see her breasts bouncing under her black t-shirt. Her eyes close, and she throws her head back against his shoulder. He grunts and pants in her ear, picking up the pace of each thrust.

“That’s it, baby,” He groans, “Take my cock like a good girl,”

Her pussy pulsates and trembles as it clings to his dick. He grips her hair tightly, pushing her head down, instinctively making her ass stick out more. With one hair fisted in her hair and the other on her hip he pounds into her vigorously, his hips slapping against hers. She manages to look up and observe his facial expressions in the mirror. His mouth is in a tight line, his jaw clenching. She can see each powerful thrust, and it makes her even more aroused.

He loosens his grip on her hair, sneaking his hand around to rub her clit. Within minutes she’s coming hard, screaming his name. He follows moments later, his body going tight, his mouth falling open as he orgasms. He pulls out, slapping her up-turned ass with his palm.

He lets her shower alone, pressing a kiss to her cheek before going to order breakfast. She washes herself slowly, pulling her hair up so it doesn’t get wet. When she steps out of the shower she pulls his clothes back on before making her way to the living room, not bothering to let her hair down.

She barely touches her breakfast, eating a few spoonfuls of yogurt. She knows she should enjoy the food she’s not allowed to eat while she can, but she just can’t bring herself to take another bite. Sighing, she places her spoon down on the table, aware that she must look absolutely miserable.

“Why the face, darlin’?” Rio teases lightly, “Thought I just rocked your world… again,”

She smiles faintly, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Glancing at the clock she swallows when she sees it’s 9 am. Less than two hours before she has to leave.

“So do you go back today?” She asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah,” He replies, trying to catch her eyes with his own.

“Hmmm,” She hums, staring at her spoon like it’s the most interesting thing in the world, “I’m sure you’re missed,”

He stands from his chair suddenly, moving predatorily toward her. Her breath hitches in her throat as she watches him. He falls to his knees before her, placing his hands lightly on her bare knees.

“Sweetheart, do you wanna come with me? Stand by my side as an equal?” He murmurs, looking up at her with unashamed adoration, “All you have to say is yes,”

Her chest tightens, her breath coming in short pants. She can feel her hands shaking. Cheeks flushing, she looks away. Tears well up in her eyes once again and she curses her fragile emotions.

The last 24 hours play in her mind like a movie. Before meeting Rio her life had been a broken-record. She fakes smiles, fakes conversations, and even fakes her own pleasure. She’s tired of faking, tired of hating herself. 

“Under one condition,” she whispers finally.

“Name it,” 

“You help me destroy Andre,” 

Rio’s lips begin to curl, his eyes filling with a combination of admiration and desire until he’s grinning ear to ear. His white teeth are bared, looking absolutely wolfish. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, mama,” he murmurs back, “So, does this mean you’re comin’ with me?” 

Reaching her hand down and cupping his cheek in-between her fingers, she leans down and whispers in his ear.

“ _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beth's lingerie during the meeting: 
> 
> https://some-celebrity-stuffs.tumblr.com/post/617283439142518784/christina-hendricks
> 
> Beth's lingerie for Rio:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/9cAmtAW1xazovix16
> 
> Rio's Pent House Suite (Actually real in the Four Seasons): 
> 
> https://www.theglobeandmail.com/real-estate/toronto/home-of-the-week-a-36-million-yorkvillepenthouse/article35230105/
> 
> Give me a shout in the comments or on Tumblr if you enjoyed!


End file.
